The Bit-beasts' Demands
by fallingleaves17
Summary: Takao is suddenly transferred to the dimention of the Bit-beasts. What he faces there are the Bit-beasts' terrifying huge demands. What are the demands? What waits for Takao if he does not agree with the Bit-beasts' newly established terms?


**Yo minna! This is a Beyblade one-shot story. Please go easy on me. Forgive me for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. Enjoy~**

 **Oh, Kai has red eyes like the manga** **. Dranzer and Black Dranzer are siblings. Dranzer is older than Black Dranzer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, they belong to Aoki Takao.**

 **And this is for the readers who does not know the actual name of the protagonist:**

 **Tyson - Takao Kinomiya (Kinomiya Takao)**

 **Bit-beasts' Demands**

It was night. And Takao was invited to a party and he was free to eat as much as he could. As he was about to take the first bite, he was transferred to a different dimention. It was dark everywhere, with no visible ground.

'Where... am I?'

Takao looked surprised, his food buffet was gone, he was only left with a chicken lollipop in his hand. 'What the hell?!'

Before he could think about anything else, he was pulled into a little crack that seemed to grow larger by time.

Takao tried to resist himself from being pulled in, but when he realised that the force was too powerful for him to resist, he gave up and put the remaining chicken lollipop in his mouth and closed his eyes.

 **Dimension Changes**

When Takao felt that the pressure was gone, he slowly opened his eyes. At first his eyes were refusing to open because of the sudden light, so he tried to rub them. But when Takao tried to move his hands, he felt that something was wrong. His hands weren't moving at all! He looked at his side from the corner of his eyes, and saw that they were tied to a metallic pole

Surprised, Takao looked around the room, thinking that he was kidnapped or was being held as a hostage. But his doubts were cleared soon when the light fell upon some figures.

Takao stared at them. There was a guy with brilliant blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had whiskers that seemed to be his birth mark. A guy with pearl golden hair and he had a tail. Another guy with blue hair, but this one was navy blue, Takao noted. The last one's gender was hard to tell. Takao thought that it was a guy, but he changed the answer when he noticed the swell from its chest. She had a pair of black eagle wings, but what striked Takao was that she had the very same eyes of Kai. Glowing cold crimson eyes.

Soon more figures came into view. A guy with black hair and a pair of black wings and a girl with fox ears, a fox tail and silver hair. Takao had never seen anyone like them before, even in his dreams. They were not humans, but Takao found them similar to someone. He couldn't remember them, though. But enough of that!

Takao gathered up his courage to speak. "Who... are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Ah, this confirms that you _are_ Kinomiya Takao." said the navy blue haired guy, "Horde of questions."

"I told you. This is him." said the brilliant blue haired one. Takao looked confused.

"Can't you guys remain quite? We only allowed you to enter because your masters are in the same team with him." the fox girl said. That shut them up. Takao got more confused. He was starting to get their identity.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" said the blonde haired guy, "I'm Drigger. That whiskered one is Dragoon, that fox girl is Wolborg, that winged male is Black Dranzer, the winged tomboy is Dranzer..."

Takao's eyes widened. They were the Bit-beasts! Drigger continued with the introduction.

"And the non-featured one is Draciel." Drigger finished.

"You'll pay for calling me non-featured!" Draciel exclaimed.

"He's right, No-featy!" Dragoon added.

"What do you say?! Do you know how embarrassing it is to carry a turtle-shield on the back?!"

Takao was totally dumbfounded. He could hear Wolborg, Dranzer and Black Dranzer sigh. Black Dranzer ignored them and spoke up.

"We are the Bit-beasts. You are in the Bit-beasts' headquarter. We have been receiving a number of complaints about you Beybladers, that is why you are here."

"But why me?!" Takao questioned.

"Because you were like a prey waiting for its predators to come and catch you, why else?" Wolborg answered. Takao was a bit embarrassed after hearing that.

"Let's just get to the point." Dranzer said, pressing a button. A screen similar to the one in SAO appeared out of nowhere and Dranzer scrolled it down and clicked on a folder called _'Complaints'._ She was about to read it when the commotion behind got more intense.

"Ya' wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

And as soon as Dragoon and Draciel were about to start, their body froze in ice. They both looked at Wolborg, who began whistling.

"Why would you do that, Wolborg-san?"

"I had no choice." Wolborg kept whistling. The winged duo sighed again.

"Why don't you continue, Nee-san?" Black Dranzer suggested. Dranzer nodded in agreement and looked at Takao.

"Well here are the complaints..." she said while Takao gulped, thinking of the worst possibilities. Dranzer passed the screen to him. It read:

' _Dear Beybladers,_

 _After hearing the demands of the other Bit-beasts, we request you to consider the following._

 _First, we want income. £ 30, 000 per month. Our working days will be Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Two hours per each day; from eleven in the morning till one in the afternoon. Any serious battle will be permitting the Bit-beast a whole month's leave._

 _Second, please provide us with the hospital charges. Please provide us with a perfect place to live with furnitures, room decors and food with Life Insurance policy. Clothes are also among the necessities._

 _Third, we have some national holidays. We have our upcoming 'Horray!', 'B for Bit-beasts', 'The Name is Undecided' and 'I Don't Give a Darn' festivals._

 _If you do not agree with these terms or not work according to them properly, it will result in permanent shut down of the Bit-beasts and other punishments._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Head Director, VIP of BB'_

Again, Takao was dumbfound. He never expected that to happen.

"So, have you read the terms properly?" Wolborg asked.

"Terms my ass! How the hell am I supposed to pay £ 30, 000 per month?! And what is this? An office?! We fight when we feel like it!" Takao said.

"Then we won't respond even if you call us except Monday to Wednesday from 11 am to 1 pm." Dragoon said.

"And you will be responsible if you don't respond during tournaments! I can't accept this!" Takao exclaimed.

"Your problem." Draciel whistled.

"And how am I supposed to provide you with hospital fees? Can't you guys heal yourselves?"

"Not everyone can do that, it's a race technique and is rarely seen in any random Bit-beast." Drigger reasoned.

"And why in the hell should I provide you with a house, room decors, food, clothes, furniture and life insurance policy?" Takao asked again.

"You're being unreasonable now, Kinomiya. They _are_ necessary." Black Dranzer said.

"And what about the festivals? I mean, what the hell happens?!" Takao's questions were getting annoying.

"They are international festivals, nothing else." Wolborg said.

"Sorry but I can't give you any day off for these so-called festivals with weird names." Takao said. Takao was starting to get on their nerves.

"Oi, watch your mouth! They do have different kind of names than you humans' festivals, but they are not weird!" Draciel exclaimed.

"Then why is a festival's name 'The Name is Undecided' or 'I Don't Give A Darn' ?" Takao asked again. Everyone in the room sighed.

"They're just names, don't judge them like that." Dragoon said.

Then Takao sighed, giving in to the six present in the room. "Fine. But I don't accept the terms."

What he said caught everyone's attention in the room.

"What do you mean by 'I can't accept'?" Black Dranzer said in a stern voice that would've made Takao pee in his pants. He gulped.

"I can't accept the terms _at all._ " Takao managed to say somehow. But seeing the older sibling open her mouth made him feel that he was done forever.

"If you don't agree to the rules, then..." Dranzer's cold, monotonous voice and stare sent chills down Takao's spine.

He saw her tap her foot on the ground for two times and the door opened behind him. Takao moved his eyes to the corner and saw a number of Bit-beast soldiers in black at the door. Dranzer made a gesture for them to come in and unbind him. And so they did.

"Take him away." Dranzer commanded them. Takao was again in a panic state when he was being taken away.

"Let me go!" he cried, but it felt like they had headphones plugged in their ears. No one would even pay any attention to his non stop cries of help.

Takao was soon taken to a metallic room. The room had some stains of blood. Takao gulped as he thought that he was about to take his last breath before being tortured to death. The one who seemed to lead that group took Takao's hands and put a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling on them. The squad leader gestured something to the group and eight other soldiers stepped in the front. They again talked through gestures and nodded. Four soldiers reached out their hands towards Takao and...

"Why the hell are you trying to strip me?!" Takao protested as the soldiers took off his clothes one by one. Two more of the eight soldiers held Takao steadily so that he couldn't protest anymore. When they were done stripping him, the remaining two soldiers that volunteered to take part in that event came near Takao and began to tickle him in his sensitive skin spots.

"WAHAHAHAHA...!!"

Takao couldn't protest because of the other two holding him. The two soldiers continued to tickle and the rest enjoyed to see Takao being tortured like that. The Bit-beasts sure were cruel when it came to punish and torture others.

He was right. _Being tortured to death._

It was just too much. They tickled Takao everywhere, the neck, the back, the ears, the waist, near the belly.

And just when one tickled him around his dick-

Takao woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room and found everything unfamiliar to the metallic room he was being tortured in. 'Was it... a dream all along?'

His heart rate was getting much uneven. He put his hand on his chest and tried to calm his heart. Takao looked at his side and saw his beyblade near him. His eyes wide opened when he saw Dragoon's symbol on the Bit-chip. He took his beyblade and threw it away from him with everything he had got, then laid back on his fuuton and covered himself with the blanket from his head to his foot.

Takao did not even look at his beyblade. The others were very much surprised to see him not beyblade and behave like he doesn't know a thing about it for a whole week!

 **OWARI**

 **Phew, that was a really long one! I had to rewrite this fanfic for three times as I wasn't being satisfied with those way of representing this fanfic.**

 **Note (1): VIP in this story _does not_** **mean 'very important person', in this fanfic it means 'Very Important Parliament'. It is a _very, very, very, very, very, very..._ important place since this one directly helps the headquarters. Some of the Bit-beast states has it.**

 **It is open for other Beyblade fanfiction writers to use this as a part of their story.**

 **Note (2): BB in this fanfic is the name of a state of the Bit-beasts' world. It's full form is Bredan Berley. It was the name of the founder. Others are free to use this as well.**

 **Enough of that!**

 **Ja ne! Please RR!**


End file.
